


Gods of Light

by rymac0513



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), RWBY
Genre: Angry Hal, Darkseid War, Hal is also the God of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymac0513/pseuds/rymac0513
Summary: After merging the infinite power of the Central Power Battery on Oa with the infinite knowledge of a Mother Box, Hal Jordan becomes the God of Light, and through the Light is connected to the oldest God of Light in Creation. How will Hal react when he discovers the atrocities that the God of Light has let happen? ONE SHOT
Kudos: 6





	Gods of Light

Parademons, Darkseid's foot soldiers, had invaded Oa in droves. There were a million of them. The ring counted.

Hal sent a beam through a Parademon's heart.

1,102,316.

Hal constructed a battering ram and squashed a Parademon between it and a building.

1,102,315.

Hal shoved his ring into a Parademon's face and fried it off.

1,102,314.

Hal let loose a burst of energy in every direction.

1,102,311.

At your current rate of success, failure is certain. The ring told Hal.

"Just shut up and count it out," Hal said, facing down a dozen Parademons and corrupted Corpsmen.

Hal sent giant nails flying into the bodies of Parademons.

1,102,306.

He did it again, but with more power.

1,102,286.

They swarmed him and Hal began firing his ring wildly, trying desperately to score a hit

1,102,263.

There were so many of them. Hal couldn't see a thing. He kept firing.

1,102,246.

Will you be my god? The Mother Box asked.

"You want a god? My name is Hal Jordan. My father cut open the sky," Hal said, smiling as he was swarmed by Parademons.

The Mother Box pinged.

Hal's eyes widened, his mouth agape. In awe at the power that was flowing through him. He never thought he'd feel this much power again. It was almost as much as he had as Parallax and Spectre.

You are changing, the Power Ring said, No, we are changing. No, we are seeing.

"Now you understand, Jordan. Just as I understood when I took the chair." Hal heard the now omniscient Batman saying, "Now, Jordan, now you see what we have to do."

No, we are sight.

"Yes, Bruce. Yes. I see it," Hal said as both he and his uniform transformed into something greater. Something more.

No, we are light.

"I see it all," Hal said as he curled into a ball inside of a sphere of golden light.

No, we are the light, the transforming Power Ring said as the sphere of light exploded and sent light in every direction to the end of the universe.

No, we are the God of Light, The Mother Ring finished.

Hal could see everything now. Past and present, as long as light was there, so was he.

He saw himself as a child. He saw Sinestro. He saw the Corps. He saw Abin Sur giving him the ring. He saw more than things just pertaining to himself as well. He saw Joe Chill's gun going off. He saw Krypton exploding. He saw Diana pulling Steve Trevor from the ocean. He saw the lightning bolt strike Barry. Finally, he saw one of the last times he felt fear. He saw his father's plane catch fire and crash to the ground.

Standing in a white void, Hal asked, "Mother Ring, in my current state can I return things to how they were prior to your attack? Oa restored. The Corps returned. The Parademons sent back to Apokolips."

You are now a god, Hal Jordan. Just say the word.

A grin spread across Hal's face. A feeling of relief washing over him. He wouldn't be the last Green Lantern after all.

"Ping," Hal said.

Standing over the planet Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Corps was now restored to its previous state.

Closing his eyes in anticipation, Hal told the Mother Ring, "Count it out."

There are currently 7,211 life-forms on the planet Oa. 7,200 Lanterns, Ten Guardians. Zero Parademons. One god.

"Right. Everything… Everything is right. I can make everything right. Mother Ring, I control the stars." Hal said as he held a star in the palm of his hand.

You are no longer bound by time and space, Hal Jordan. You are light. You are everywhere.

Suddenly, Hal found himself back in the white void.

"Hello, Hal Jordan," a voice said, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

In a burst of golden light, a golden man with no discernible features save for a nose and antlers appeared in front of Hal.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" Hal asked.

"I am the God of Light."

"Okay," Hal said before the realization hit him like a jet, "Oh. You're angry I'm the God of Light now, aren't you?"

"Not necessarily, no," the God of Light said, "I am here because we are now connected."

"How?" Hal asked.

"Through the light. Even if I were angry at you, there would be nothing I could do about it. I have no power over you," the God of Light responded.

Suddenly, images began flashing through Hal's head until he found himself standing by a fountain encased in a mountain, golden grass surrounding the crystal blue water with a tree at the edge.

"You!" a gravelly voice said.

Hal whipped around, expecting one of his many enemies to begin attacking him, but that was not the case. Two dragons, one purple, one golden, towered over an army. In the front was a young blonde woman in a white dress. She wasted no time talking with the dragon and launched a fireball from her hand. Everyone else followed suit. The dragon did not flinch and simply raised its claw, all the magic, or at least what Hal assumed was magic, flew into the dragon's claw and formed a purple sphere.

The crowd gasped, their combat positions faltering.

"My own gift to them," the dragon started, "Used against me."

The dragon raised the sphere of magical energy and crushed it. A column of energy swept across the planet, incinerating every human it touched.

Hal was brought back to the colorless void, his only company being the God of Light.

"Hal? Are you alright?"

Tears formed in Hal's eyes, "You monster!" he screamed.

"Hal? What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent!" Hal shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the God of Light, "I saw what you let happen!"

"I do not know what you are talking about," the God of Light said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Hal raised the palm of his hand and in a sphere of green light, replayed the events he had just witnessed.

"Oh… that. You may be a god now, but you surely still have the mortal morality clouding your judgment."  
"That mortal morality is what keeps us grounded, stops us from overstepping our boundaries, stops us from genocide," Hal said.

"That planet, and everyone on it, was an experiment, their lives were ours to give, and ours to take," the God of Light said.

"No one's life belongs to another!" Hal protested.

"We gave them everything! We gave them life, we gave them a home, we gave them our power, and they betrayed us, tried to destroy us!" the God of Light ranted.

"Don't use their sins to justify your own!" Hal shouted, green orbs surrounding his hands.

"I did not actually do anything," the God of Light reminded Hal.

"You let it happen all the same!" Hal roared, firing beams from his hands, striking the God of Light directly in the chest.

The God of Light was blasted back before Hal killed the beams. Hal teleported over and looked at the God of Light's motionless form. Hal crouched down and reached towards the God of Light and their power began to fuse. Green met gold and their essences merged into a sphere of yellow-green power.

The God of Light groaned and tried to stand up, but couldn't work through the pain.

"Not used to pain, huh?" Hal asked smugly, "You gods don't understand the plight of mortals. How we love, how we hate, how we live and die. You're all the same. Only interested in yourselves."

"If we were only... interested in ourselves… would my brother and I... have created an entire planet… and given it life?" the God of Light asked between breaths.

"You said it yourself. They were just an experiment, you didn't do it for the sake of creating life, you did it for the sake of testing your power." Hal said, "Which now, thanks to me, we know isn't limitless."

The God of Light didn't say anything and instead called on his power and began glowing. Hal stared directly into the light, whether it was his godhood or years of wielding light as a weapon that stopped him from looking away, he didn't know. When the light died down, the God of Light was standing, looking none the worse for wear, as if he hadn't just blasted him with enough energy to crack a planet in half.

Standing up, Hal came face to face with the God of Light, who titled his head and asked, "You treat me as if I do not feel because of my power, but there are powers far beyond me. You know of them. The Speed Force, the Emotional Spectrum, the Anti-Life Equation. Those are powers I could only dream of wielding. Why do you treat those who wield power far beyond my own differently?"

"Because they were born normal and they became something more!" Hal said, "They weren't born so powerful that they never got a chance to connect with anyone or know their place, and if they were born powerful, they had somebody to ground them!"

"And what is their place?" the God of Light asked.

"In service of the people! Protecting those who can't protect themselves." Hal said before sighing, "This is pointless. If in all your hundreds of thousands of years of existence, you haven't changed your ways, you never will."

"Perhaps not. Goodbye, Hal Jordan," the God of Light said, fading from the white void, leaving Hal alone with his thoughts. If I stay a god will I end up like him? Cold and indifferent?

Constructing a model of a flaming fighter jet in his hand, Hal watched it crash to the ground as boxes assembled around it, forming a Mother Box, the living computers from New Genesis. Looking sadly at the Mother Box in his hand, Hal said, "Mother Ring, can you destroy yourself? Make me…" Mortal again, Hal thought before changing his demand, "Bring me home."

Just say the word, Hal Jordan. The Mother Ring told him.

"Ping," Hal said as the Mother Box in his hand pinged one last time before exploding in a green sphere of light.

Hal found himself standing in front of the Central Power Battery on Oa.

"Count it out," Hal said.

7,211 life-forms. 2,701 Lanterns. Ten Guardians. No demons. No gods.

"Right," Hal said, relief washing over him. He was no longer the God of Light. He would never become like him. He was just Hal Jordan, Green Lantern 2814.1, the greatest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 0neWhoWanders and DeltaFell for looking this over for me


End file.
